there are angels
by nellia cimor
Summary: a story of how the knights of the bau round table became comic book super heroes. filled with tales of angels, elementals, mysteries, romance, heart-break, and tragic happenings. will it have a happy ending? see for yourself...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY COPYRIGHTED MATERIALS HERE IN... they are merely the things with the feathers, that perch in my soul, and sing the tunes without th words, and never stop at all...

Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be touched by an angel? Have you ever wanted to be a comic book hero? I have. I used to wonder... now I know. This is our story. A story of dreams and angels. A story of curses and killing. A story... that might have never been told. Let me take you there - -

I was flying. The clouds were soaring away below me, almost melting out of existence. I was racing the wind. I had to find it.. something important.. I was almost there-!

It wasn't the alarm that woke me up, it had been my mother screaming.

"Mom! What's wrong? What happened?" to my surprise, I wobbled a bit. I was standing! I was standing at the edge of my bed. I was up on the end rail! I had my arms stretched out in front of me as if i had been reaching for something. The window in my room was open. Sunlight was pouring in and the curtains were flowing in the wind.

"Spencer!", my mom screamed.

I turned to quickly toward the sound of her voice, and fell backwards onto my bed in a heap of blankets and flailing limbs. I fought with the covers for two minutes before gaining control, and leaping out of my bed.

"Spencer!", my mother gasped reproachfully, "What on earth were you doing?"

The memory of the dream was fading fast. Everything about it had been so vague.. "Ah.. I-I think I was, um dreaming..", I stuttered hazily.

"About what?", my mother asked, as if no mere dream could possibly explain what had just occurred.

"I, Ah.. I think- I think I was, um, flying?"

my mother balked. "Nightmare! My baby! My baby could have died!"

I recognized the signs of one of my mother's episodes, and rushed to her side. "Mom! It's okay! It's okay. It was just a dream, just a dream..", I held her close to me, and stroked her hair for comfort.

"My boy. My sweet, innocent, little boy..", she sobbed into my shirt.

I became aware that I was still wearing my uniform from yesterday. I must've just come here and collapsed.

"Scary dreams..", she kept mumbling into the fabric, "Scary dreams that do scary things.."

"Mom?..", what did she mean?

"Scary dreams that try to take you away, Spencer!", she whispered earnestly up into my face with wide, frightened eyes.

"Mom!", I half-laughed, "It's okay, nothing was trying to take me away."

"But- but I saw him, Spencer! I saw him try and coax you out the window!"

My heart skipped a beat. "What do you mean, mom?"

"The evil man", she shivered. "The evil man that tried to take you. But I wouldn't let him, never!", she cupped my face in her right hand, "I'd never let him take you.."

I was confused, but smiled for her.

And then, as if changing a t.v. channel, she switched the subject abruptly. "I brought you some breakfast, Greeta helped make", she said, retrieving the tray from the steam trunk at the edge of my bed.

I knew by 'helped make' my mother meant Greeta, her nurse, had made it while my mother had watched and commented from her perch on her favorite kitchen bar stool.

"Wow!, Thanks mom!", I said more heartily then I meant to, which made me realize just how hungry I was, "It looks great!" I took the tray from her gently, and snuggled back under the covers to enjoy my breakfast.

"I wish I didn't have to go back today", my mother said wistfully. She gazed at me so longingly.

"It's okay, mom", I said comfortingly, reaching out my hand, and patting her arm, "You know I'll visit."

"I know", she sighed reluctantly, "It's just not the same.. I'm glad you managed to arrange this in the first place, by the way." she smiled proudly at me, "Hope you didn't get into any trouble."

I smiled at her. She was pretty much my everything, and Hotch had known that when he had approved her stay. He'd convinced the doctors to let my mom stay with me a few days, as long as she was constantly supervised. This thought made something occur to me- "Where's Greeta?", I asked, panicked for a moment.

My mother's face fell. She looked confused. "Well, That's the strange bit", she answered hazily, "She was supposed to come upstairs with some orange juice, but.." she looked out my open bedroom door, and into the empty hallway.

My throat constricted in fear. What if mom hadn't been taking her pills? What if something had happened to Greeta? "Mom.. I'll be right back", I said, setting the tray aside and getting up.

"What is it, Spencer", my mother asked worriedly.

"It's nothing. I just need to check on Greeta."

"I'll help!", she beamed.

"No, That's okay. I need you to stay here, Alright?"

"O..kay?", my mother agreed warily.

I quickly, yet silently as possible, rushed down the stairs and into the hall leading to the kitchen. I stopped short in the entry way. There was orange juice slowly spreading blood-like across the floor. I could see a hand lying just behind the counter. I entered the kitchen with a feeling of dread growing in my heart and making it heavy. I found it difficult to breathe. There lay Greeta; sprawled out on my hard wood floor, covered in orange juice, hair fanned out in every direction. I stood, looking down on her, slightly stunned for a few moments, before I swung into action. I quickly tried to find a pulse. She had one, a blessing and a miracle, but it was barely there. I ran to the portable phone and grabbed it from it's place on the kitchen wall. I dialled 9-1-1, and listened to the ringing impatiently.

"9-1-1, What's your emergency?"

"This is agent Dr. Spencer Reid, with the behavioural analysis unit in the F.B.I. I need a bus right away to 553 halloways drive, apt.3. I have a home-care nurse unconscious, with a fading pulse, in the kitchen area of the apartment. It appears she has collapsed for some reason. I also have a schizophrenic mother here as well, she's fine, but I need someone to take her back to the institution."

"Alright, sir. We'll send someone straight away!"

"Spencer!", my mother called out cheerfully, trotting down the stairs, "Your breakfast in gonna get co..-ld.." when she saw Greeta, her eyes went ablaze with terror. "Oh no!", she squeaked, "He must've gotten her, Spencer!"

"Who are you talking about, mom?"

"The clear man! The one that tried to steal you!"


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY COPYRIGHTED MATERIALS HERE IN... they are merely the things with the feathers, that perch in my soul, and sing the tunes without th words, and never stop at all...

"I know what you're thinking, Spencer", my mother said from the backseat of my car, while a male nurse sat beside her, and we all followed the ambulance to the nearest hospital. "I didn't harm Greeta."

'Well, that's good', I thought to myself. One sign that she may be innocent – she would have called her 'that girl' or 'that nurse' if her life didn't matter.

"I've been taking my meds at every interval, a rare feat, I know, but I did do it." her voice softened. "I took them so I might be able to stay longer." her eyes misted over, but I wasn't fully convinced.

"Then how come you said that you saw a clear man try and steal me?"

my mother's expression hardened. "Because, Spencer, he's real. And I hope you never have to find out that I'm telling the truth. I'd rather you think I tried to kill Greeta than to ever subject you to that. I'm your mother, and as long as it is in my power to stop him, I will. He tried to take you twice now. First, it was me. Now, I fear Greeta will go insane as well."

Nothing she was saying had any sense in reality. "What do you mean 'twice'?"

"When you were an infant, Spencer", my mother said with a hint of reluctance, "He tried to take you when you were six months old. But I fought for you. No matter what he did, I didn't let him have you. He took my sanity as payment for my crime."

This was getting to be too much for me to swallow.

"Don't worry, mom", I told her, "You'll be back at the institute soon."

My mother chose to ignore my comment. "I can't protect you anymore", she said solemnly, "Now you have to protect yourself. I know you think I'm crazy", she said in a last, desperate attempt, "But listen!, If he comes after you again, you have to say no. No matter what he does, no matter what he says, you have to say no! Promise me, Spencer! Promise me you won't let him take you!"

I reached back with one of my hands to grasp one of my mother's pleading ones. We were at a stop sign, and so I turned to her. "I promise, mom", I said gently, kissing her forehead.

Tears of relief filled her eyes, and she kissed my hand gratefully.

To be fair, when I made this promise, I never expected to have to fight to keep it.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY COPYRIGHTED MATERIALS HERE IN... they are merely the things with the feathers, that perch in my soul, and sing the tunes without th words, and never stop at all...

The elevator sounded my arrival with a small bing. I strode quickly to my desk, and collapsed in the swivel chair there.

Derek peered around his cubicle wall at the sound of my arrival.

"Hey, Reid", he greeted me contentedly, "What's 'up?"

"I had to take my mom's nurse to the hospital this morning", I sighed frustratedly, starring at some paperwork in my hand.

"Oh my god, Reid. I'm sorry. What happened?"

"I'm not sure", I answered truthfully, "I found her on my kitchen floor, unconscious and covered in orange juice."

"But she's gonna be okay, right?", Derek asked with genuine concern.

I looked up at him with defeated eyes. "They don't know what happened to make her lose consciousness. Somehow, she just... slipped into a coma.."

"Woo-wooh-wooh-wait!", Derek said, trying to get a proper grasp on my situation, "She's in a coma?"

"She must be", I replied, giving up on my paperwork for the time being, "The doctors say she's healthy as far as they can tell, excepting the fact that she won't wake up."

"Wow.. That's tough, man. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, so am I", I sighed, "and my mother wasn't helping matters either."

"She 'start to lose it'?", Derek asked with pity in his eyes.

"I guess", I shrugged, at a loss for any other explanation, "I dunno. She was doing so well all week, and then she starts seeing things-"

"Seeing things?", Derek asked, "but isn't that part of her condition?"

"Yes, she can sometimes suffer from apparitional delusions", I admitted, "but this seemed.. I dunno- 'different'. She seemed genuinely frightened, not frenzied and paranoid."

"What was she scared of?", Derek enquired.

I looked up at him with confusion in my eyes, "A clear man."

Derek looked suddenly shocked, as if I had just struck him with lightening.

"She said a clear man was trying to take me", I continued, "She said he had tried to take me before, but she had saved me, and that she- she couldn't save me anymore, that I would have to save myself- Morgan?, Are you okay?"

Derek seemed to snap out of a trance. "Yeah(!), Yeah.. I'm fine. It just reminded me of something my mee-ma used to say.."

"What did she used to say?", I asked in curiosity.

"She said she would have this nightmare, where angels weren't good and protected men, but came while they were sleeping and lured them to their deaths. She said you could only see them if you believed just right. She said she'd had that dream all her life, and then she would laugh, and she would say it was silly. you telling me about your mom seeing a clear man try to take you just reminded me of that.. Reid?"

My eyes were filled with horror and confusion. This was an extraordinary coincidence! Derek's grandmother had had a nightmare about something my mother had thought had happened to me!

"But I didn't die..", I muttered, thinking aloud.

"Reid", Derek rolled his eyes, "it's just a story. Forget about it."

"Yeah, Sure", I said, my mind working a million miles a minute. It was impossible. It couldn't be real. Angels or clear men trying to lure me to my death? The idea was ludicrous! 'But..', I thought to myself, 'for arguments sake, let's say Morgan's grandmother and my mother were correct; That there were invisible men coming to kill me in the night. What could I do about it? My mother had supposedly stopped them from taking me twice now, but how had she done it? Did my mother know some secret art of which I was unaware? Why did this spirit want to kill me?' then, another terrible thought occurred to me; this spirit, if there was such a thing, had come to get me and had failed. I was unharmed.. my mother had lost had already lost her sanity, so she couldn't very well lose it again, but Greeta.. Greeta might have been in the wrong place at the wrong time. What if the price for cheating death once again was placed on someone else? What if greeta was in a coma because of me?

"Hey, JJ", Derek greeted out media liaison, snapping me out of my train of thought.

J'age smiled. "Hey, Derek, Spence. What's up?"

"Nothin' much here", Derek answered off offhandedly, "Any new cases?"  
>"Actually, no", JJ said, sorting through a stack of case files she held in her arms, "Over the last three months we've been getting fewer and fewer cases. And the ones I have here have to be marked solved. It's like all the psycho-paths and serial killers are taking a holiday."<p>

"Yeah, Well, I might be out of job, but let's hope it stays that way", Derek sighed.

"Yeah", I agreed.

JJ gave a sympathetic smile and walked away.

It seemed my odd day didn't end with me.

Derek stretched and flexed his fingers. "Looks like a good time to catch up on our paper work", he smiled at me.

I was already speed-reading and writing my way through mine.

He chuckled and shook his head.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY COPYRIGHTED MATERIALS HERE IN... they are merely the things with the feathers, that perch in my soul, and sing the tunes without th words, and never stop at all...

I poked my head in the door to her tech room, and knocked to get Garcia's attention.

"Hey, sexy momma", I greeted her, "How you doin' being all cooped up in here with your sweet self?"

Garcia swivelled around in her chair with a sly grin and mischievous eyes. "Just tinkering a bit with photoshop, my chocolate cupcake with sprinkles of gorgeousness on top", she replied, "and look what walks in?, But the subject of my master-piece."

"Ah, baby girl, I did not need to know that", I cringed.

She tilted her head to the side. "Self-conscious, my vision?"

I laughed. "Self-preservation is more like it", I answered.

"Why do you hurt me so?", she pouted.

"Ah, but I need ya', hot stuff."

Garcia perked up instantly. "Well, then", she purred, "What can I do you for?"

"i need all the old evidence lists from all our recent cases. Looks like today's mission is that mountain of paperwork we all didn't have time to do before."

"Yeah, I heard about that. All our cases seem to be disappearing?"

"Yeah, Somethin' like that.. Anyway, look me up when you're done?"

"You know I will", Garcia answered sweetly, turning back to her monstrous computer bank.

I left her tech room smiling and shaking my head. If only I could find a girl as sweet as her...


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY COPYRIGHTED MATERIALS HERE IN... they are merely the things with the feathers, that perch in my soul, and sing the tunes without th words, and never stop at all...

I ran into Emily on my way into the main floor and said hello.

"Hey, Garcia. What's up?"

"Just bringing these files to Derek", I tried to say as casually as possible. It was always so hard to hide my feelings for him. "I don't see him at his desk however.." I peered over the cubicles to try and locate him, but he was no where to be found.

Emily nodded in understanding. "He's in the bullpen with Reid. Reid finished his paperwork early and Derek bribed him into helping him with his."

"Typical", I muttered with a smirk, "using someone else to do his dirty work."

"Speaking of which", Emily groaned, "I gotta get back to mine. See ya' later, p."

I nodded and smiled. Then I headed to the bullpen. I could already see Derek hunched over his cases and Reid reclining in a chair with his feet on the table, rattling off some information.

"Reid!", Derek burst out as I entered the room, "Would 'ya slow down?"

"Sorry", Reid apologized, slightly embarrassed

I smiled. He was so cute when he was flustered.

Lately, Emily, jj and I had been noting how less innocent and boyish Reid was becoming.

"It's kinda sad", I had admitted, "I'm gonna miss the old Reid."

"It'll probably be nice for Reid, though", Emily had said.

"What do you mean?", j'age asked.

"Well, He's been gangly and awkward for most of his life", Emily had answered, "Now that he's.. 'different', he may actually get a girlfriend."

" 'Different' ?", I had asked, raising my eyebrow in curiousity.

Emily gestured for JJ and I to look at him.

I turned my calculating gaze his way; his hair had been short before and meticulously well kept.

Now, his hair was longer and you could tell it was wavy. There were noticeable stubble on his now strengthening chin where he had almost successfully shaved, and his clothes were a little more 'normal' sized as opposed to sized to fit a skeleton. Had he gained weight? If he had, it didn't look like very much. He had his sleeves rolled up to a small ways past his elbow, and when he moved his arms, you could easily see some muscles had started forming. Was Reid working out or something? He was still gangly enough yet. I looked closer to see if I'd missed anything. It was then that I noticed the dark circles under his eyes. I felt sudden pity and concern for my junior g-man. Had he been having nightmares? He looked worry-worn and exhausted. He glanced up suddenly from his work, and, for a moment, our eyes locked. His eyes had changed too. They were no longer the pools of brown innocence and gentle curiosity. They were eyes that spoke of darkness, and pain, and loneliness, and something mysterious that I had never seen there before. His expression was lost and slightly irritated. I quickly looked away. Emily and JJ giggled, mistaking my heartbreak for shy guilt.

"I think we've been caught..", JJ muttered to us through her teeth.

"He looks kinda like Jesus", I had said louder then I had intended.

Reid looked slightly shocked for a moment. The he had blurted, "Are you guys 'discussing' me?"

I had made a quick decision then to pass it off humorously. "Yeah", I had said, moving over and patting Reid on the arm, "We think it's about time you got a haircut."

"Actually, statistically, the majority of men now-a-days prefer to keep their hair at a longer length, rather then cut it periodically even though it requires more up keep and attentions to various soaps, shampoos, and conditioners..", Reid had explained.

Emily and JJ had then rolled their eyes and walked away.

"What?", Reid had then asked me, confused, "What did I say?"

"Oh Reidy", I had answered, kissing his confused little cranium, and ruffling his hair, "It was a joke. We like you Jesus-hair."

I shifted nervously in my chair. Garcia had recently alerted me to the fact that girls were 'interested' in me. Honestly?, I wasn't quite sure how to take this news. I mean, it was great and all, it still just felt weird. Let's face it; I was a nerd/genius/freak, I wasn't used to that sort of thing. Except from Lila, of course, however, I had realized quite long ago that her affection for me had stemmed from the fact that she had perceived me as 'innocent' and 'difficult to corrupt'. I therefore concluded that she had thought of me merely as some sort of 'boy-toy', something interesting to play with. I did not approve of this notion, nor would I ever enjoy a repeat. Garcia seemed to me like the 'boy-toy' type, but she had to know that we were totally incompatible... right?

I noticed Reid's nervousness increased when I smiled at him. Was I making him nervous? Maybe the other day's 'appraisal' had freaked him out. Oh my god, What if he thought I was sweet on him or something? Best not tease him in that case..

"Hey, sugar", I greeted Derek, "What's shakin'?"

"Reid's helping me fill out case detail forms", he sighed, motioning at his fidgety college.

"Well, Here's the lists you asked for, my furry friend, and I'll let you boys have at it." I winked and left the room.

I waited until Penelope had left the room before I confronted Reid. "Reid, Are you okay?"

Reid looked down at the floor, embarrassed.

"Come on, man", I urged, "I know somethin's botherin' you, now spill."

"I, um, I think- I think Garcia has a crush on, ah, me."

I chuckled, "What? You can't be serious.."

I decided to be blunt. "I caught Emily, JJ, and Garcia 'checking me out' the other day."

"Really?", I was surprised. Seriously? I mean, it was Reid.

"Yeah, They were giggling, and I could hear them talking about me- someone should tell them they're not very good at whispering by the way- they said I was 'growing up' and 'becoming manly' and Garcia said I reminded her of Jesus sort of, and when I looked up from my case files, Garcia was staring at me, then she looked away quickly.

I had to hand it to him; Reid had a pretty good case thus far. It certainly did seem as if the girls of the BAU had been 'checking him out'. "I think they were teasing, Reid", I pointed out.

"That's easy for you to say", Reid grumbled, "You're used to it. But, I'm not used to all the chattering, and the staring, and Garcia kissing my forehead.."

"Wait, What? She kissed you?", this was new.

"Yeah, She kissed me on the forehead after she first told me I needed a haircut, then told me it was a joke, and that she liked my 'Jesus-hair'. It was all very confusing.."

Reid kept blathering on about hair statistics, but I had stopped listening. I slowly realized I needed to see what this was all about. Something was bugging me in the back of my mind and it wouldn't shut up until I went to see my baby girl. I got up from my chair, abandoning my paperwork.

"-and forty five percent of- Wait, Where are you going?", Reid asked, a perplexed look on his face, as I strode to the door.

"To find out if Garcia has a crush on you", I answered coolly.

"Oh", Reid seemed satisfied for about half a second before he leapt from his chair, "No! Morgan! Don't do that, please!"

But I was already on my way. And I wanted answers.

I strode into the tech room without knocking, and stood just a few steps behind P expectantly.

"Oh you're soooooo polite", she huffed sarcastically, spinning around in her swivel chair to face me and my intrusion.

"Hello agent", Kevin greeted me cheerfully, also turning.

I ignored Kevin. He wasn't the target here. "I heard you have a crush on Reid."

Penelope snorted in amusement. "From who?"

"From Reid. He caught you checking him out the other day."

"Wait, What?" Kevin turned to Pen, slightly hurt and also needing answers.

"Oh. Right.. That..", P turned back around in her chair, avoiding the sudden attack on her actions, "It was just girl stuff. Nothing important."

"Really?", I probed further, "Reid made a pretty convincing case. He said you gave him a kiss-"

Penelope turned back toward me, and was quick to correct me, "-on the forehead, and it was completely innocent, so don't go twisting things, Mr!"

"Ah, So you admit it occurred?", I smiled, triumphant.

"Why wouldn't I?", she scoffed, "I have nothing to hide, especially from you, Derek Morgan, whom has given me more kisses then there are whores in a seedy bar."

Kevin turned his astonished and horrified eyes on me and I felt a slight stab of guilt in my heart. Pen was right, and she knew it.

"Were all of those completely pure or have you been leaving words left unspoken between your honeyed flirtations?", she barked rather shrewdly.

I cringed. "Okay!, Okay!, I give! Damn it, women.. You sure know how to make a boy sweat."

"You have no idea", she purred, self satisfied to bursting. "Now, You're empress bids you begone! We all have work to do after all", she dismissed with a wave of her bangled hand.

"Yes, ma'am", I surrendered with my hands in the air, backing out of the room and closing the door behind me.

I began typing furiously, glad to be rid of Derek and his interrogation.

"Okay, What was that all about?", Kevin asked, finding his voice.

At that moment, I wish it had stayed lost. "Look, Kevin, we're at work. This can wait until later-" I tried to reason, but he cut me off.

"Um, no, actually, I think we need to talk about this right now", he demanded rather forcefully. "What was all that about?"

Penelope sighed. "Look, Reid-"

"I wasn't talking about Reid!", he interrupted for the second time, "I was talking about Morgan!" he looked close to indignant fury. "Since when does he go around giving you kisses?"

I laughed. I couldn't help it. I was relieved. "Since forever. We are best friends you know." I went to turn back to work, but he grabbed my arm. I glared at him angrily. "Kevin-!"

"And since when has he been flirting with you?", he growled.

I stared at him in disbelief. He was acting crazy. "Since the very first day we met. He didn't know my name, so he called me baby girl, Why are you acting so weird?"

"I'm acting 'weird' because I just found out my girlfriend's been flirting with another guy behind my back for years, and never told me!" he looked so hurt and confused.

My eyes went wide. Oh god, I'd never even thought of it. Derek and I had been teasing each other for so long that it had never occurred to me that it might offend Kevin. And how awful was that? My own boyfriend and I hadn't even considered his feelings? I felt my heart crumble a little. "Oh god, Kevin.. I'm sorry-"

"I should hope so", Kevin wheezed, trying not to let it show that he was devastated inside.

"I really am", I assured, "It's just a thing we do. It never means anything. He respects friendship too much for that."

"And you?", he asked, still skeptical.

"Of course me!", I balked, tears welling in my eyes, "You shouldn't even have to ask!" now, that wasn't exactly true. Before I knew Kevin, I'd had an enormously huge, extra big, secret crush on Derek, and had wanted him to notice me really bad. But when Kevin had come along, I'd fallen for him. Then I'd become less aggressive and more teasing. Kevin was a great guy; an awesome guy. But, for some reason, my brain wouldn't let me abandon Derek. Thus, it was a struggle everyday to resist temptation. And, I believe, every female with a brain, wouldn't blame me. Still.. Kevin didn't need to know that..

"No, I shouldn't have had to", Kevin turned and picked up his laptop.

"Where are you going?", I asked, fear lancing through my heart.

"I'd just like to be alone now", he answered, walking out the door, not even looking back.

"Kevin!", I called after him, but it was too late.

"Morgan!", Reid leapt up from his seat as I re-entered the bull pin, "What did you say?"

" 'Spence. It's okay, man-", I tried to explain, but he cut me off.

"I just got the meanest glare from lynch, What did you say?"

I frowned. "Really?, she explained everything.." I muttered in confusion.

"What did she say?", Reid asked, becoming less animated.

I scanned Reid. He looked as though the fear-of-god had been put into him, so I decided to have a little fun. "Yeah, I talked to her and she explained everything", I emphasized, smirking. I picked up my discarded paperwork and pretended to be interested. There was silence, and then Reid couldn't hold it in anymore.

"What did she say?" he blurted.

I tried to keep my poker face as I looked up at him, "I don't know how you did it." I sighed for dramatic effect. "They're all crushin' on ya.

Spence blanched. "Wha?" his mouth was left hanging open.

"Yeah", I let on, "JJ, Emily, Garcia.. I really don't know how or why, but they love ya, kid."

Reid looked extremely alarmed.

I laughed and punched him in the arm, "Get used to it, pretty-boy. Girls are gonna be crushin' on you for a long time yet."


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY COPYRIGHTED MATERIALS HERE IN... they are merely the things with the feathers, that perch in my soul, and sing the tunes without th words, and never stop at all...

It was the dream again. I was racing the wind. I felt some form of desperation. I had to find it... find it before it was too late... before we couldn't go back... I had to find- find the angel.. my eyes snapped open! Defying everything I knew about gravity, I hovered two feet above the floor, equal to my bedroom window. I glimpsed a translucent figure launch from my windowsill and out into the twilit morning sky. This happened within half a second. The moment the creature had taken flight, I came crashing to the floor. It took me a few minutes to squirm into a sitting position on my bedroom floor. The minimal bruises would heal, but from that moment on, I knew, my life would never be the same.

I left the elevator, still in shock. 'It couldn't be possible.' 'It could not be possible.." I kept telling myself this as I slid, zombie-like, to my desk. It just couldn't be true. Angels, weither they existed or not, was irrelevant at this point. What boggled my mind now was why one would want to kill me! If there were such things as angels, and this thing I had seen had been an angel, and if it had tried and been trying to kill me, how on earth was I supposed to stop it?

"Reid?", Derek asked, peering around his cubicle in concern, "You okay, kid?" Spence looked pale and his eyes were wide with fear.

"Angel..", he mumbled, "A real- live- angel... in my room... floating... tried to kill- tried to kill me.."

I rolled my eyes. "Kid, we've been over this", I sighed tiredly, "There's no such things as killer angels. It was just some nightmare my mee-ma had had."

"No, Morgan!", I tried to explain in frantic whispers, "I distinctly remember waking up, and then seeing the angel!"

"Reid..", Derek shook his head as if he thought I was going crazy, "That's impossible."

"Morgan.. I was hovering two feet above my bedroom floor!", I panicked, "I had almost floated out the window!"

This got my attention. Reid couldn't be telling the truth, but what frightened me was the mention of going out the window, which either meant one of two things - - He had been sleepwalking and for some reason had tried to jump out his bedroom window, or Reid was starting to show signs of a dissociative disorder. I personally hoped it was the sleepwalking. "Reid!, Calm down", I soothed, "Use that big ol' brain a' yours! You aren't making any sense."

"I agree", said Hotch quietly, who had paused to listen in, concerned for Reid's well-being. "Strauss says our workload is too light to keep everyone here at once. Rossi, Emily, and I will stay here just in case something comes up. I'm sending you, Reid, JJ, and Garica home." and then Hotch addressed me directly. Reid just nodded, still too out of it to respond or argue. He slowly got up from his desk and prepared to leave. "Morgan..", Hotch whispered, "watch over Reid tonight for me, make sure he's okay?"

"Yes, sir", I affirmed.

"Good", Hotch breathed in relief, "We need him healthy and in one piece."

"Understood", I acknowledged, nodding and heading off to make one last stop before I followed Reid home.

I poked my head into the tech room. Garcia was running some diagnostics on her digital children. "Hey, peaches", I smiled saucily, entering the room and closing the door as I stepped closer to my goddess.

Garcia turned with a pained expression on her face. "I'm sorry to bring bad news from on high, but we've gotta give this up, gorgeous."

Derek's eyes clouded with worry, which only made him hotter.

"What's wrong, Penelope? Did I do something-?"

"No", Garcia smiled as if to say I was being ridiculous, and took my hand, making me kneel down to be at her eye level, "No, You are just you and I will never make you apologize for that.." she looked up and into my eyes with all games put aside. "It's Kevin. He's jealous."

I had to admit, I'd never really liked my baby girl's boyfriend.. but, he made her happy and treated her right. Who was I to stand in the way of possible love? If Penelope had chosen him, I would stand by her decision, one hundred percent.

"You know I'd do anything for you, baby girl", I said, stroking her cheek with my left hand.

I felt my cheeks go warm under his touch, but I quickly banished all nonsense from my mind. I had to focus.

"Just say your wishes and I'll make them come true."

Dammit! He made this so hard! "I-", I began shakily, but then swallowed and strengthened my resolve, "We should stop.. flirting." The last part stuck a bit in my throat. We'd never said it aloud before, and it felt weird ending it like this. It was so formal.

Derek kissed my right hand. "Your wish is my command, princess", he smiled genuinely.

This time I blushed hard-core. "Stop that", I scolded, unable to hide my glee as I turned back to my screens.

"However-", Derek stressed with the utmost sound of mischief in his voice, "there is one last thing I would like you to do for me.."

"I hope it doesn't involve you, me, and a hotel room somewhere, because if Kevin is jealous now, he's really not gonna like that idea", I quipped, turning back toward him.

"Nothin' so tempting, doll face", I said, dragging out the flirting for as long as I could get away with. She really was so much fun.. "Would you help me take care of Reid tonight? Hotch wants me to watch him and make sure he's okay."

I hesitated. Kevin would be so pissed. 'But why does he have to know?', asked that sly little voice at the back of my mind, 'It could be a secret.' 'The last secret', affirmed my inner voice of reason. That made me feel a little better. 'And besides, it's so not romantic babysitting Reid.' "Okay", I relented, "The last hurrah.

Derek nodded. "I promise", he swore.

"What's wrong with Reid anyway?", I asked, shutting down my babies, and gathering my purse and virtual harem of other bags and knick-knacks.

Derek grimaced and held the door open for me. "I'll explain on the way. First, we gotta catch up with him."


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY COPYRIGHTED MATERIALS HERE IN... they are merely the things with the feathers, that perch in my soul, and sing the tunes without th words, and never stop at all...

"Guys, you really don't have to do this", i tried to dissuade them as they entered my apartment.

"Oh, it's no trouble", smiled Garcia, trying to locate the coat pegs and taking off her shoes at the same time, "We'd much rather have to deal with you than Hotch tomorrow." she smiled a bit too brightly on that.

"Fine", I sighed, resigned, "Just read the labels on things before you touch them."

Morgan and I looked at each other in question and confusion. Reid paused half way to his living room, noticing that we weren't following him, and turned back around to explain.

"Some of my books are old and delicate, so they need to be handled only while wearing gloves; some of the plants I have, I'm studying, but they are poisonous, so they should be avoided at all costs, and I have artifacts on the ledge in the sun room that are fragile, so you must use caution," Reid then changed his hard-line tactics abruptly, and opted for a broad smile, "Other then that, you're welcome to make yourselves at home(!)"

Morgan and I looked at each other in an "Oh my god, Is he really serious?' kinda way, then shrugged it off. We weren't here to worry over ourselves, this was for Reid.

"Let me help you with that, baby girl", Derek smiled, smoldering eyes and all, relieving me of my large collection of blankets and my cozy sleeping bag.

"You don't have to do everything for me, you know", I smiled at him gleefully and bashfully in the same second.

"I know", he admitted, sauntering into Reid's living room area, "but I want to", he teased saucily, with his hundred watt smile.

"Hush, you naughty boy", I scolded, slapping him playfully on the arm, so he would continue on into the living room, "Remember, we have a job to do."

"And why can't we mix business with pleasure?", he growled only a few inches away from my face.

I grinned to myself and shook my head. Those two were so dangerous when it came to flirting. What if one day they took each other seriously? I had a feeling nothing would ever be the same if they did.

"Hey, Reid?", Morgan asked, breaking me out of my train of thought, "Is it okay if we set up in here and move the coffee table?"

"Yeah", i said, calculating quickly a few simple actions in my mind, "It can go behind the couch. I'll help."

Reid dropped his bag by an arm chair, and strode over to help Derek gently move the really expensive looking table.

"Where'd ya get the table, Reid?", I asked off-handedly.

"Actually, That's an interesting story..", but I wasn't really listening anymore. I had gotten distracted when both Morgan and Reid rolled up their sleeves. It looked like Reid had indeed been working out with impressive results, it seemed, and Morgan? Well, there was really no doubt there. It was so weird thinking of someone as geeky as Reid working out. I giggled to myself as I imagined Reid in one of those videos from the fifties of the muscle men in stripped shirts and matching pants, holding up large fake dumb bells with the different weights painted on the ends.

"Earth to Garcia?", came Derek's voice, drifting into focus, "Don't let me lose ya, mama", he smiled invitingly.

"Huh?", I turned toward Derek, still looking dazed, most likely.

"You were starin' at Reid and gigglin' yourself silly", he explained, as reality began to flood back to me, and utter and complete embarrassment set in.

Then he smiled wickedly, "Come on, sweetness. You're makin' me jealous."

Jealous. It felt like a knitting needle just lanced through my heart. Kevin. I had to call him to make sure he wasn't at my apartment waiting for me. "I need to call Kevin", I said abruptly, leaving the living room and heading into the kitchen for more privacy. If this went bad, they did not need to hear it.

Reid cleared his throat, shaking off the embarrassment and confusion, and asked, "What's up with Garcia lately? She doesn't seem... like herself."

I just shook my head, staring after her. "It must be Kevin or something. She said he's getting jealous of all the time she spends with other guys, away from him."

Reid's brow furrowed in confusion, "But, he trusts Garcia, right? I mean, we're all just friends."

"I dunno", I shrugged off, "Some guys are just insecure."

Reid smiled wryly. "It must be nice not having to worry."

"Uh, uh, don't get me wrong, pretty boy", I confessed, "I've dated some pretty cold killers, who have had a new man every five minutes, but I still think Lynch's being a little over protective. Like you said, we're all just friends."


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY COPYRIGHTED MATERIALS HERE IN... they are merely the things with the feathers, that perch in my soul, and sing the tunes without th words, and never stop at all...

I thought for a moment before dialing. What if I called Kevin and he called me back? I dialed JJ. "Pick up, pick up, pick up- Hey JJ!", I bubbled cheerfully into the phone. "Listen, I need you to do something for me. I'm going to call Kevin to see if he's at my apartment, and if he is, I'm going to tell him I'm hanging out with you, okay?"

"Okay.. Why? Where are you?", JJ asked, sounding slightly amused.

"That's not important", I tried to dissuade, "I just need you to cover for me-"

"Okay, now you have to tell me. Where are you?", JJ laughed.

I sighed in defeat. "I'm at Reid's."

"At Reid's?", JJ asked in surprise. Then I heard a sly smile creep back into her voice, "I didn't think Reid was your type."

"It's not like that", I defended, "Morgan's here too-"

"Oh, so it's a real party then?", JJ teased.

"JJ!", I scolded, blushing, "Morgan asked me to help him look after Reid! That's why I'm here. It's perfectly innocent!"

"Uh huh", JJ said in a tone that suggested she didn't believe me at all. "So what lie would you like me to feed your boyfriend should he call?"

"Please tell him I'm staying with you", I ground out in frustration.

"Gotcha, and if he should ask to speak with you?"

"I've thought of that", I smirked, with pride at my own genius, "You will put him on hold, saying I'm currently occupied with some activity. Then you will call me on your speed dial, and seeing it's you, I will answer quickly. Then you will press your conference call button and place your phone face down on a flat surface away from little Henry or Will for that matter, and let me talk to the crazy, paranoid loon that is my boyfriend until he calms down enough to leave me be."

"And how will I know when your call is complete?", JJ asked.

"If he calls your home phone, I will send you a text. If he calls your cell phone, I will call your home phone," I answered promptly.

I heard JJ pause, trying to see any holes in my air-tight plan. "What if he comes to my house?"

"Then we're screwed", I admitted, "and our efforts will have been for naught.

"Gotcha, anything else I should know?"

"Negative, green leader. We are a go", I affirmed, giggling to myself at my own antics.

"Over and out", JJ chirped, hitting end call on her cell.

I quickly dialed the number for Kevin's cellphone and waited for him to answer.

"Hi", said a small voice on the other end of the call.

"Hi back", I answered, slight guilt beginning to gnaw at my insides. "Listen, I know you probably still don't want to talk, but I thought you should know I'm going to hang with JJ for awhile so I might just stay here instead of going back to my apartment."

"Oh", was all he said, then after a pause he added in a sad voice, "I was going to cook us some dinner.."

My heart ached. He was too good to me. Too nice. So why was I still keeping secrets from him? "Why don't we have dinner tomorrow?", I offered, "You know, give each other a little more breathing time?"

"Breathing time?", came Kevin's hurt voice along the wire, "Do you think I'm smothering you?"

Before replying with a soothing comment, I actually thought about my answer for a moment. Why had I said that? Maybe I did feel smothered. Well, not exactly smothered. Just confined. Probably stemming from my issues with control. "I just mean, maybe we should let the dust settle a bit. I don't wanna fight with you. I want to have some time to think things through. Time to come up with solutions that work for both of us. Just please give me some girl time. It's only one night, and then I'll be back to you, I promise, okay?" I thought it had been a shot in the dark, but apparently it had the desired effect.

"I guess I can understand that", Kevin agreed reluctantly.

God bless him for his compliance. "You're smart, I knew you would", I teased cautiously.

"Just-", Kevin sighed, then added in a heart-felt way, "Please, keep your promises, Penelope."

"Will do, silly", I said, hanging up before I could hear anymore soul-crushing disappointment could spill into my ears.

"How did it go?", Derek asked with underlying concern as I re-entered the living room.

"He thinks I'm at JJ's", I answered, throwing my hands into the air in relief and confusion as to how I actually managed to pull said deed off.

"That's my girl", Derek grinned, pulling me into a bear hug and kissing the top of my head.

"Thanks", I replied sarcastically. "I never knew lying to my boyfriend deserved congratulations."

"I don't think it does..", Reid muttered, re-arranging some of his armchair cushions.

"You've never had a steady girl, pretty boy", Derek scoffed, "You just don't understand."

"Enlighten me", Reid challenged, arms folded across his chest.

Derek shook his head, and chuckled. "Like I said before, some people are insecure. It's like they suddenly can't understand the concept of friendship or something. They analyze ever move you make, and if even the slightest thing seems out of place, or they see someone as a threat, boom; they do everything in their power to take them down."

"So it's territorial?", Reid asked.

"Exactly", Derek nodded, his arm still slung around my shoulders.

"I still think it's wrong", Reid argued.

"It's just a little white lie, Reid", Derek explained, exasperated. "It's not gonna hurt anybody. I've had to lie hundreds of times when I wanted to hang out with the team. No sweat."

"I suppose that would be to any one of your 'lady friends'..", Reid jibbed, smirking.

"Damn right", Derek affirmed, then he smiled down on me as I looked up at him, "No chick can keep me from my baby girl, and that's the truth."

I giggled happily. "My hero", I sighed dramatically, snuggling into his shoulder, and causing him to laugh.

Reid rolled his eyes, picking up his bag again, and heading up the stairs with it. "Dangerous..", he muttered before he ascended, leaving us to finish re-arranging his living room.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY COPYRIGHTED MATERIALS HERE IN... they are merely the things with the feathers, that perch in my soul, and sing the tunes without th words, and never stop at all...

After Morgan and Garcia had made a huge nest on the floor of my living room, we all sat on my couch and watched movies on Garcia's laptop. The first round were black and white, horror genre, B movie, short films from the fifties and sixties, and the second round was Garcia's movie selector software set to shuffle. We had finally hooked on what Garcia had called 'one of her favorites', which was a dark comedy about a detective in love with a murderess who keeps killing people around him without him noticing, when I realized it was really late. Far, far, too late for my liking. "Holy crap, guys! It's two in the morning!", I squawked, fervently trying to untangle myself from the mass of blankets Garcia had draped around us.

"Yeah, so?", Garcia wanted to know, pouting slightly.

"So, when we started watching these it was still kinda light out", I stressed pointedly.

"And soon it will be light out again", she chirped back saucily.

"Come on, silly girl", Morgan sighed, clicking the mute button on her laptop and carefully placing it to the side, "Pretty boys get grumpy when the don't have their beauty sleep."

Garcia scrambled across Morgan's lap and snatched up her precious computer, her eyes bugging in fear. "At least shut it down properly, you nut ball!", she barked, typing furiously. "Do you have any idea how bad it is for your electronics if you leave them on all the time?"

Morgan rolled his eyes and ushered me towards the stairs. "Since she seems to have gone into temporary melt-down mode, I'll have to tuck you in by myself.."

"Morgan, I'm grown. I don't need you to tuck me into my own bed!", I protested.

Morgan shrugged. "I really just want to escape the wrath of the angry tech goddess a little while longer."

I looked over my shoulder. She was glaring daggers at the back of Morgan's head. No doubt he had accidentally done something that had caused her video program to freeze. "I suppose I owe you that , at least", I conceded.

"Thanks", Morgan said, clapping me painfully on the back.

"Don't mention it", I wheezed without too much difficulty.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY COPYRIGHTED MATERIALS HERE IN... they are merely the things with the feathers, that perch in my soul, and sing the tunes without th words, and never stop at all...

After I had made sure Reid was comfortable up in his room, I trotted down the stairs to face my baby girl. It looked like she had managed to shut her laptop down properly, but she was curled up on the floor with her back facing me, so I knew she was still pissed.

I wasn't really mad at Derek. I was upset that we hadn't been able to finish the movie before Reid had realized the time. It was a really good flick and I had been dying for an excuse to watch it with someone for a long time. Reid liked discussing movie plots, so it seemed like a perfect opportunity. Now that perfect opportunity was wasted and it ticked me off slightly. I heard Derek slowly padding towards me across the floor, and my need to amend the situation won out over my need to blame someone for my anger, so when he was right behind me, I turned from my side onto my back and opened my mouth to apologize.

"It's okay", Derek smiled, sitting down beside my head, "I know you really weren't mad at me. It was just a good movie and you're tired, and it upset you that we had to cut it short."

I shut my mouth and stared at him, resting my head on his thigh.

"Profiler remember, silly girl?", he teased, kissing my forehead.

"So you profiled that, did you?", I sneered, with a doubtful look and a raised eyebrow.

"That", Derek conceded, "and the fact that I know you too well." When he grinned at me, it made my insides feel like sunshine.

"Isn't that the same thing?", I asked shrewdly.

"Not even close", Derek answered, shaking his head gently.

"How is that then?", I asked.

"Well", he mumbled, very close to my face as I had suddenly noticed, "for instance, if I took into account your behaviour as a profiler, I might suggest that, judging by your elevated heart rate, flirtatious attitude, dilated pupils, and invasion of my personal space, you would very much like to kiss me right now.."

My heart nearly stopped and my eyes went very wide.

"But", Derek began again, as my heart fluttered and faltered, "having actually known you as a person for years and being your best friend, you've done this millions of times and have never acted on any such impulse, which would lead me to believe that you either don't see me that way and we share an abnormally close friendship, or some other obligation has been holding you back and will continue to hold you back into the unseen future."

She just stared at me with unfathomable eyes.

"So you see... those are two completely different things", I concluded, staring just as hard right back.

He was sooo close. So close I could feel his warm, sultry, spicy breath tickling my lips. It was delicious. It was intoxicating. It was absolutely... wrong! I had to wake up! This was a daydream! I had Kevin! This was too crazy!

I saw her expression crumple. I felt my heart sink. The flirting had gone too far this time. I'd crossed the line.

"Derek..."

I could hear the explanation coming in the way she said my name. The reasons it couldn't be. But I knew them. I knew them better then her, even. So why had I pushed it? Why had I potentially ruined a good thing? I broke into a forced smile, trying to back-track quickly, hoping I still could. My smile broke the tension between us awkwardly and my false chuckle didn't help much either. "See? I got you pegged, silly girl", I joked lamely, standing abruptly so that she would have to move in order to avoid being knocked into by my shins.

"Oh, yeah.. I suppose you do..", I nodded, utter confusion flooding my mind. Had I imagined things a minute ago? It couldn't have been just me that felt a little woozy.. could it? Maybe something happened to my brain recently without my knowledge that made my actions all wonky.. I turned my back to him yet again, so this time he wouldn't see my puzzled expression. Why was everything becoming so difficult to negotiate?

I turned my back to her so she wouldn't see my guilty expression or the shame in my eyes. It was going to be so difficult to fall asleep tonight, knowing what I'd almost done. Knowing I had almost broken my promise to always protect her... even from myself..

[a/n: i finally decided what to do with derek and penelope after repeatedly watching "once upon a time" the tv series. i took the noble road.. for now. i hope that sits well with you all. peace~*]


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY COPYRIGHTED MATERIALS HERE IN... they are merely the things with the feathers, that perch in my soul, and sing the tunes without th words, and never stop at all...

All too soon I was awoken from my brief bout of rest by a feeling that was difficult to describe. It kind of felt like a bolt of lightening had run down my spine and left a fiery, electric trail in it's wake. Mingled with this feeling was another feeling. An ominous feeling. A feeling that something was going horribly wrong. "Penelope, wake up!", I whispered gruffly, shaking her by the shoulder.

"Dere?-Wai?-What? Where's the fire?", she mumbled, definitely not as awake as I was.

"Something's happening upstairs. I'm going to check it out. Stay here", I explained in a rush, lifting myself quickly from the floor.

My eyes went wide as I realized it must be something bad in order to get Derek worked up so much... but, I didn't hear anything.. There was no cry for help.. No sounds of a scuffle... Nothing. "But I don't hear-"

"It's probably nothing", I tried to assure her. "Stay here."

"No way you're leaving me here by myself!", she whispered stubbornly, scrambling out of her sleeping bag to follow me with a contemptuous glare. "Plus, I'm your back-up", she joked, trying so hard to keep a straight face.

"No, Garcia. Stay here", I ordered, striding away from her and up Reid's staircase, cutting the argument short.. or so I thought..

"Come back here, mister! I'm not done with you!", she snapped poutly, charging silently after me.

I fought with the block-head all up the staircase until we finally reached the gorgeous gray matter's bedroom door. I felt a cool breeze flow over my painted toes and I shivered. "He must have left the window open..", I muttered aloud.

Derek turned to me sharply and gave me a piercing stare. "What did you say?"

"I- I said- I said he must have left the window open", I stuttered in complete shock. "Ease up, baby boy, you're scarin' me."

"Garcia! I told you about the window and Reid's condition!", Derek panicked, wrending the door open without knocking and barging straight in.

Fear cut through the sleepy fog in my head and landed smack dab in my heart. I raced in behind Derek and stopped short, stricken speechless.

What we beheld in that room would change our lives.. forever.

I was flying again. This time the dream was clearer. I felt the sensation more strongly than the previous dream. It was kind of intoxicatingly power. But I had to forget about that. I had to let go of the power.. I had to find the angel.. Then suddenly, I saw a glimmer in the distance! I instinctually knew what it was. I picked up speed, racing the wind. I had to reach it.. reach.. the... angel...

"Got ya, pretty boy!", Morgan huffed as he gripped me fast around my torso and hauled me back through my open window.

"Thank goodness..", Garcia breathed, wringing her hands in worry.

"What happened?", I asked, my eyes at last fluttering open.

They both were silent, exchanging mystified glances.

"What was it?", I insisted, looking from one to the other, fear rising in my chest.

"You just kind of..", Garcia trailed off, at a loss for words.

"Walked out the window", Morgan finished for her.

She nodded in agreement. That seemed to be the best description possible.

"You mean I.. sleep-jumped?", I asked, horrified.

"Not.. exactly..", Garcia hesitated, again struggling for the proper thing to say. "You were walking- slowly. Just sort of.. gliding through the air. It was totally bizarro. You were about two feet from the floor and you just- walked.. out the window.."

Now the tide had turned and I was stricken speechless. What do you say when one of your friends confirms your delusions with their own eyes? There's really nothing to say.

"What do we do now?", Morgan asked after we had stood in silence for far too long.

I took a deep breath and cleared my mind, pushing back the walls to make room for this new reality. "When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth", I stated by way of a reply.

"Okay, Sherlock. What does that mean?", Garcia asked.

"It means- we're going to catch ourselves an angel", I answered in a more determined manner than I felt.

[a/n: things are progressing nicely.. more to come. much love. peace~*]


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY COPYRIGHTED MATERIALS HERE IN... they are merely the things with the feathers, that perch in my soul, and sing the tunes without th words, and never stop at all...

"Do you even know how to catch an angel?", Morgan asked incredulously.

"Not currently, no", I answered truthfully. "but I intend to learn rather quickly. There's bound to be something out there that works. After all, we can reasonably assume that due to that fact that angels do seem to exist, there must have been previous encounters documented through out the ages. Old texts, dismissed as being legend, but were in fact accurate."

"'Reasonably'? You think this has anything to do with reason?", Morgan asked, shaking his head at me in disbelief. "This goes way beyond reason, Reid."

"Derek's right", Garcia chimed in, nodding with pity in her eyes. "We don't know anything for sure here."

"Correction", I interjected, attempting to rectify her thinking. "We are sure of a great many things based on evidence gathered- For one: There are angels, or things that pass themselves off as such. For another: My mother has suffered at their hands to protect me. The price she paid was losing her sanity. Thirdly: Greeta was placed in a mysterious coma on the morning of my first visit from the creature. Therefore, we can assume that the two instances are somehow linked. Fourthly: I have been found to be levitating in my sleep, both on my own account and now on both of yours as well. Something must be causing this phenomenon. Whether it is the angels themselves or another secondary source is yet to be determined. And lastly: You, Morgan, mentioned to me that your grandmother had that strange dream that angels lure men to their deaths. This seems to be proving true. Having gathered the aforementioned evidence, I have reached my current conclusion- We must either trap the angel and attempt to discern it's motives, or, failing that, find a way to prevent these strange happenings from recurring."

Morgan gave me a calculating stare, considering my words carefully. Eventually he sighed, resigned. "Okay."

"Okay?", Garcia sputtered in amazement. "You're going along with this?"

Morgan shrugged. "Someone's gotta help the kid."

I smiled at him gratefully. He was a good friend. Loyal through and through.

"But.. it- it seems.. dangerous", she faltered, placing a concerned hand on my chest.

I smiled warmly down on her. "Baby girl, I'm a big boy. I can handle myself."

"But this is different", she argued, pleading with her eyes. "This is uber spooky. You don't know what that thing is capable of."

"We'll be prepared", I offered, trying to reassure her. "We'll research it thoroughly before we make our move."

"There. You see?", Morgan grinned. "Pretty boy's got the brains covered and I've got the brawn."

"Hey!", I yelped defensively.

"We'll be fine", Morgan chuckled, making Garcia smirk at last.

"I'll help too. When I can", she volunteered. "Alas, there can be no more sleepovers as per our previous agreement, but my digital children should be able to aid in the research department."

"Excellent", I beamed. "Thank you, Garcia."

"You are ever-so welcome, my beautifully brilliant brain boy", Garcia simpered happily. "Now.. What are we going to tell the others?"

"Nothing", I stressed importantly. "They mustn't know."

"But-", she tried to quibble, but I shook my head.

"No. Not yet anyway. I'd like to know what we're dealing with first."

"Alright", she conceded reluctantly. "I'll seal my lips, o learned one."

"Good", I nodded. At last, there was a plan.

[a/n: churning out chapters over here and it feels great :) it seems our trio has set their sights on catching and angel. that should be interesting. love y'all. peace~*]


End file.
